howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zolly
Zolly (Z'''/ander and M/olly') is the romantic pairing of Zander Robbins and Molly Garfunkel. This pairing has had only a few interactions on the show so far. Zander founded his own group to rival The Perfs, so naturally the two leaders of their respective groups do not get along. There is also a 'Zolly Wiki' that's is currently in development. Zolly Moments How to Rock a Guest List *Molly tells Kacey that Zander looks "hot" as in "sweaty". *Molly gets very close to Zander's face when speaking to him. *Molly tells Zander his story was cute. (In a sarcastic tone of voice). How to Rock a Lunch Table *Molly makes eye contact mainly with Zander when she's picking on Gravity 5. How to Rock a Birthday Party *Molly is being nice to Zander, even if she has to be nice only with Kacey to get invited at her party. Zander, however, questions what happened. How to Rock Halloween *Molly starts flirting with Zander to prevent him from getting to Kacey. How to Rock Cee Lo *Zander cheers for the perfs when they are performing. Zander appears to consider Molly a worthy adversary. 'How to Rock a High School Sensation *Zander comments that the Perfs have a catchy sound. *Zander admits that Molly is hot. *Molly looks away from Zander smiling. *Zander ask Molly if she tans. *Molly continues to smile at Zander. *Molly likes how Zander said and insult wrapped with a compliment. *Zander calls Molly baby. *Zander poses for Molly. *Zander suggest Molly and him should do a duet sometime. *Molly agrees with Zander . *Molly and Zander sit very close to each other at the lunch table. *Molly and Zander both rock back and forth near each other. *Zander and Molly high five each other. *Zander and Molly pose next to each other for the picture. *Molly leaves smiling at Zander. How to Rock a Good Deed' *Molly and Zander high five each other. *Molly attempts to wipe the dirt off with Zander's shirt. *Zander looks at Molly. *When the everyone was watching Kacey walk around. Molly was standing behind Zander very closely. In How to Rock Camping, Molly showed concern over Zander after he ate the berries. She also rushed to the counter with Grace when the gang got to the store, but only asked for shampoo. Antagnostic moments How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Molly makes fun of Zander's ukulele. How to Rock a Prank *Zander tries not to get involved with Molly's feud with Kacey, but Molly calls him a dork behind his back, causing him to retalliate by secretly tying her feet together. Trivia *Molly and Zander both have dogs. Molly's dog name is Peanut from How to Rock a Birthday Party and Zander's dog name is Lady from How to Rock a Love Song. *Molly and Zander are the leaders of their respective groups. Links to all Zolly Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for adult content! Read at your own discretion! *It's Too Late *Stage Kiss *Perf Down *Detention Confessions *How to rock summer camp! If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery ''To view the '''Zolly '''gallery, click here. Category:Pairings Category:Rivals Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Molly Garfunkel Category:Relationships Category:pairings with different genders Category:duo pairings Category:Unlikely Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Enemy Pairings Category:Students Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Pairings with Rivals